1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a glasses apparatus for watching display images.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed. Particularly, various types of display apparatuses, such as TVs, cell-phones, PCs, notebook PCs, PDAs, etc., have been widely used in general households.
With the increasing use of the display apparatuses, user demands for more of various functions for the display apparatuses has increased. Accordingly, manufacturers put in more effort to meet the user demands so that products having new functions such as a provision of a 3D content, etc. are emerging.
Also, in recent years, development efforts are being made for display apparatuses and glasses apparatuses which can simultaneously display a plurality of contents and allow multiple users to watch different content.
Accordingly, when a user selects a single content which he or she wants to watch among a plurality of contents, a method of providing an audio sound of the selected content to the user is needed.